Killing Floor: Day One
by Masterninjaize
Summary: This is the story of the Horzine Outbreak. Told through the perspectives of Several people who Witnessed the events of Day One. Some survived while others Weren't so lucky. These are their Stories. (Disclaimer: I do not own Killing Floor and Contains heavy Language and Violence)
1. Dr Hill

9/22/12

Horzine Biotech, London, UK

0700 hours before the Outbreak

"Dr. Hill. Director Clameley wishes to see you in his office" The Com in my room rang out awakening me from sleep. Why does it have to be this early? Its not even 3:00A.M. yet! Well I couldn't keep the director waiting so I got up from my bed and walked straight into the shower.

After I made myself look presentable I hurried towards Director Clameley's office. I knocked on the door before entering, Common Courtesy around here when you're called in by the Director. Clameley was sitting behind his desk looking at some papers. When he looked up he smiled and stood, "Ah Dr. Hill. Have a seat we have a lot to talk about".

Well guess I'm gonna be here for a while might as well make myself comfy, "So Dr. Hill. I've heard you are thinking of resigning after our latest Experiment is finished" Wait, What? How did he find out... Gary that Wanker, he must've told him, "Uh... Yes sir. I was thinking of retiring actually. You know buy a little farm raise a family" I was telling the truth. I did want one of those nice little farmhouses around the Rural areas of England. And I was thinking of finding myself a suitable husband, "Well I'm sorry to hear that. You are one of our best Scientists after all" Clameley stated actually sounding Remorseful, "Oh don't worry Director. I'm sure you can find better Scientists then me" I stated trying to lighten up the mood a bit.

It seemed to work because the director gave a small smile before standing up, "Well Dr. Hill before you leave I have a favor to ask of you. Don't worry its merely just a couple of button pushing and Lever pulling" Well... I guess I can do that, "Alright director. What do you want me to do?" I asked and he motioned me to stand up, "Alright follow me" he stated walking out of his office. I followed suit and soon we were walking around the Building. We passed by Gary and I instinctively punched him in the shoulder, "What the?!?! What the bloody hell did I do?!?" He asked bewildered, "You know perfectly well what" I simply said before continuing to follow the director. We arrived at the elevator He motioned for me to go inside.

As I walked in Clameley pulled out his Key Card and swiped it on the Elevator's Scanner. He then to my surprise selected the lowest floor of the building. A floor that was off limits to everyone but the highest of Clearances, "uh Director sir. I'm not cleared to go to this floor.." I said trying to get a response. He just smiled and said, "Well you are now". As the elevator descended I couldn't help but think, 'Alright what the hell is going on? I mean first he asks me about my Retirement which I kept extremely secretive. And now he's taking me down a bloody basement into god knows what'.

The elevator finally arrived with a ding as the doors opened. It... Was actually pretty busy in the basement. There were Scientists and Workers milling about. And I thought this place would look like a weird Catacomb or something. Clameley casually moved forward leaving me to follow behind. The Scientists barely paid us any Attention and the Workers outright ignored us. We soon reached a weird looking door with what I think was a Retinal Scanner. Clameley put his eye up to the thing confirming my thoughts of a Retinal Scanner. After a few minutes the door slid open and He motioned me inside. Now inside the room looked really creepy. It was a round shaped room with Walls that looked too smooth to be made of metal. In the middle of the room was a Huge Cylindrical machine and beside it was a bunch of Equipment of different uses. But seriously, why would Clameley need a Minigun and a Rocket Launcher?!? He walked towards the machine and opened the door. He then promptly stepped inside... Wait a minute this isn't safe at all! "Excuse me Director Clameley. But isn't that machine a bit dangerous for you to be inside it?" He just gave me a Quizzical look before laughing off my comment, "Oh nonsense this machine is perfectly safe" he reassured me. I still felt uneasy about this whole thing though, "Now Dr. Hill. I need you to Place these.." He said pointing to the various thing beside the machine, "...In here with me. Then I want you to shut the door and press that big button on the side. See it's that simple and soon you'll be on your way to your retirement" The way he said that was not just Creepy. It sounded down right terrifying, "Uh sir. I don't think this is such a good idea" I said slowly backing away. Something wasn't right here.

Clameley's face had on a smile. But deep beneath I could see his true feelings. His anger, "Look Dr. Hill. I just need you to do this simple task for me" He said stepping off the platform and slowly advancing towards me. Okay now I knew something was awfully wrong. I started backing up as Clameley walked towards me, "But... You just had to be so inconsiderate. You just couldn't help a guy" I Hit the wall behind me and I noticed it was too smooth to be stone,"Well Dr. Hill I might as well show you our latest experiment" Clameley said Stopping a few feet in front of me, "Is... Is it the Mark 7 Armor?" I asked trying to calm him down. He laughed. A laugh of insanity, "No... This" he then flicked a switch and the room Filled with light. The walls, they were made of glass. And behind them were... Things. Oh My God, "Consider this your... Official Leaving ceremony" Clameley smiled and all of a sudden a sharp object was thrust into me. I looked down and saw a Blade sticking out of my stomach, "Goodbye Dr. Hill" I heard Clameley say... As... The world... Faded... Into... Darkness.

Status: Deceased


	2. Dr Gary Glover

9/22/12

Horzine Biotech, London, 0600hours before the Outbreak

Well that was odd. I wonder what the Director wants with Dr. Hill? Eh probably nothing I guess, "Oi Gary. Why'd Hill smack you?" Simmons asked walking up to me, "I guess she didn't want The Director knowing about her Plans for Retirement" I reply looking back at the elevator where she disappeared to, "Now why the hell did you tell the Director? You know Hill doesn't like people knowing about her plans" I look back at Simmons who takes a Sip of his Coffee, "Well yeah... I actually have no idea why I told him" I say truthfully.

I Have absolutely no idea why I told Director Clameley. It just popped up in my head and the next thing I knew I was in front of his office knocking on the door, "Well when They finish whatever they're doing you better apologize mate" Simmons says patting me on the shoulder before walking away. Yeah I should apologize to the Doctor when she gets back. Anyway if I don't she'll probably have my Ass on a silver platter!

The morning went by uneventfully until, "ALERT: CONTAINMENT BREACH IN SECTOR Z. CLEANSING PERSONNEL AND GUARDS REPORT IMMEDIATELY!" The Com System blared out and upon hearing this I bolted towards my locker. I immediately put on my Hazmat suit and rushed towards the elevator where Simmons, Two Other Hazmat clad men, and 5 Guards were waiting. I entered the elevator and immediately the guard nearest to the Controls pressed the button to Sector Z. Now I'll have you know I have NEVER been to Sector Z. Only Top brass get to go in there So I will have no idea where to go. And as if to answer my question one of the guards turned to look at us and said, "Alright listen up. All of you will follow me and maybe you won't get lost. I heard its like a Catacomb down there so keep Together alright?" He addressed through his Gas Mask and we nodded in agreement

As the Elevator made its way down I couldn't help but feel nervous. Because One it was a Containment Breach and two Why did we need 5 Guards With Assault rifles to go with us? Simmons noticed my Nervousness and Patted me on the back, "Hey don't be nervous Gary. It might just be a Little chemical spill That's all" Yeah. A chemical spill that needs Assault rifles. The elevators arrived with a ding before the doors opened.

Immediately we could tell something wasn't right as it was dead silent, "alright let's move up. Keep a tight formation" the lead guard said as we walked forward. Soon however we could hear what sounded like Groaning and Metal scraping on the floor, "What in blazes is that?" One of the Scientists said pointing towards a figure walking towards us. It looked like a Hunched over man. What Distressed me however was that it seemed like one of his Arms were missing! "Hey! Are you alright!" One of the guards Asked Walking towards the man. Immediately the Man Turned around and... My god, It wasn't a man. It was far from it. Its Body was completely devoid of skin showing his Muscles and tendons. Its Lower Jaw was missing as well as its Left arm. What terrified me the most was in place of its Right Arm Was a Massive Blade that looked like it was Painfully grafted into its Hand. It was so long that it Scraped against the floor which explained the sounds we heard.

Right after it turned it let out a Yell. Or Should I say Gurgle since its Jaw was missing. It then charged at the man swinging its blade wildly in the air, "BLOODY HELL!" The guard yelled out before Unloading his Assault rifle into the Creature. The bullets were hitting but it kept on coming sounding even more Enraged. The rest of the guards took a second to process what was happening before Unloading their rifles at the thing as well. After what seemed like a Thousand shots it finally slowed down and then Face planted into the floor, Dead. We all slowly walked towards its body to examine it. We then noticed something which made Me Nearly vomit. Impaled on its Blade was the head of Dr. Hill, "Jesus fucking Christ" I said backing away from the body.

We couldn't stay long however as we heard an Orchestra of yells and footsteps Moving towards us. Then From the Corner came a crowd Of Creatures running full speed at us, "Shit! Move Move Move!!" The lead guard said moving back while shooting at the creatures. These ones seemed easier to kill but there were so many that we had to run.

We soon however found a room which we immediately ran towards. As we ran in one of the guards Tripped and before long those things were upon him. Ripping Into his back and tearing his Organs Out of his body, "Damnit, Close the door!" The lead guard ordered and two of the other guards quickly shut the door. Luckily the creatures seemed too stupid to know how to open a door so they just banged frantically on the metal, "What the hell Just Happened?!?" One of the guards asked, "You! Do you know what those were! Cause I swear to Christ if you knew what we were going to face and didn't tell us I'll!..." The lead Guard yelled at us before Simmons managed to calm him down, "Look none of us knew a bloody thing about this. And even if we did We wouldn't have come here in the first place. So let's just settle down a'ight?" Suddenly one of the Scientists called to us from the corner of the room, "Oi! Check this out!" We moved towards the table where the scientist was and saw A Bunch of Folders. One of them said on the front page, 'PROJECT LAZARUS- [CLASSIFIED]' I immediately picked it up and started going through the folder. Inside was a Bunch of Files detailing Different Specimens. It even included Pictures and Everything! "Hey look! Here's the thing that killed the Doctor!" Simmons Pointed out and I began reading the file.

Specimen Report #19735

I.D. Blade

Codename: Gorefast

Specimens Show signs of Aggression and Bloodlust. Having a Razor sharp blade(which is approximately a meter long)grafted into their arm. they act docile at first but upon nearing its target it yells(Or Gurgles due to its lower Jaw missing)then charges at its target Mincing them to shreds.

Overall Project Blade(With its quirks) is Stable and awaiting evaluation

Note: One Doctor suggested adding two blades to the Specimen. It Produced a[REDACTED]

Signed:

Dr.[REDACTED]

I don't know what else to say. But whoever created these Nightmares Must've been Satan himself! "Wait... Do you hear that?" One of the guards said and we did notice something odd. The creatures outside(Clots in the file)Suddenly stopped banging on the door. And we could now hear Footsteps approaching us... Really Loud Footsteps, "Shite! Something big is coming. Quick we have to find a way out of here!" The lead guard Said starting to sound Panicked, "Ey over here! There's a ventilation shaft!" One of the Scientists pointed towards a Vent in the ceiling, "Alright quickly grab that Fold..." The Captain was saying when suddenly we heard a Metallic Whir from outside the door.

All of a Sudden something Roared from behind the door, A roar that sounded like a Mix between a Terminator and The girl from the Exorcist, "FLESH... POUND!" Something yelled in a voice that sounded as rough as sandpaper. Immediately following the yell something started Bashing the door in, "Damnit there's no time..." The lead Guard muttered under his breath then looked at us, "Okay look. You four have to Get out. We'll distract whatever the fuck is bashing the door in. Grab that folder and Go now!" He ordered Us four scientists before Cocking his Rifle and aiming it at the door. Simmons grabbed the folder and one of the guards opened the vents, "Quickly climb up!" He ordered and I Climbed into the vent.

But as I got in the Door broke down and something started ripping through the guards, "DIE YOU BASTA... AAAAAUHGHAUA" I heard the lead guard yell as Blood Started Spraying all over the room. Simmons Started climbing up the vent but halfway in The things below grabbed him, "Fuck! Gary Take this and Go!!!" He yelled and tossed me the folder. He was then pulled back into the room screaming in agony as I heard Flesh being ripped apart. I just sat there Horrified until The voice from down below said, "hahahaha... Puny" Followed by the thing stomping out of the room.

All I could do was Grab the folder and Crawl through the vents. I had to deliver this To the authorities before whatever these things are got out.

Status: Alive


	3. Agent Wilkes

9/22/12

Horzine Offices, London, UK

0200 hours before the Outbreak

Well this is just great. First I'm pulled out of Bed at 5:00 AM in the morning and now I have to Escort Some Pentagon General all the way to Britain just to attend a Shitty Weapons inspection. Sometimes I wonder why I chose this job... Oh yeah, The Money. Well I guess I can't complain when they pay me 10 grand a Week to babysit some government official or Celebrity. But I'm still pissed about the whole 5AM Bullshit.

"So I heard you're one of the best Bodyguards in the business" The general I was Escorting Complimented, "Well sir. Whatever you hear about me just pay it no mind. I'm here to do my job and that's it" I reply before Facing forward. The man was right I was known as one of the Most Highly trained and Greatly Efficient Bodyguards the business had to offer. I even Guarded the president a couple of times. Not that I liked standing in front of the Oval Office for 10 hours straight, "Alright boy if that's what you want I'll shut up" Did he seriously call me Boy? "Anyway. How long till we get to Horzine?" The General asks and I immediately look at my watch, "Around 15 more minutes sir" He just turned to look outside the Limo while muttering, "Well that's good to know".

15 Minutes later and there we were. Standing in front of Horzine's office where a Stage was set up for the grand Reveal of their newest project. A guard walked up to us and Asked for our Identities, "I'm Gen. Friedrick and this here is my bodyguard uh... What was your name again boy?" I swear to god if he keeps calling me Boy I'm gonna beat the living crap out of his 60 year old ass, "Wilkes, Agent Wilkes" I replied trying to hide my annoyance, "Ah alright his name is Wilkes" The Guard pulled out a Tablet from out of nowhere(seriously where the hell did that come from?) And started Browsing the Guest List, "Ah here we are. Alright this way General" The guard said after a couple of seconds of looking through the list. He led us towards our seats right in front of the podium.

Half an hour later and the place was crowded with People. You'd think a Secret weapon launch wouldn't get this much attention but nope there was at least 15 Different News trucks and about a hundred Civilians watching the spectacle. Soon a Lady walked on top of the podium and introduced herself, "Hello everyone. My name is Karen Winslow and I will be your host for today's events. Also thank you General Friedrick for coming out here oh so early. Now without Further a due I would like to call on The head of Horzine Biotech. Dr. Kevin Clameley!" As soon as she said that however some guy wearing a Hazmat suit came running out of the office.

Now this was weird in of itself but the fact that his suit was covered in blood just Tripled the amount of questions that needed asking, "EVERYONE! LEAVE NOW! ITS NOT SAFE HERE PLEASE GO!" The man started yelling getting confused looks from the crowd. Then it happened. An Explosion Rocked throughout the office causing people to go in a panic, "What the fuck is going on?" Gen. Friedrick asked Absolutely confused, "I don't know sir but I think its best if we bring you somewhere safer" I said standing up. But then suddenly All sound stopped and all eyes went towards the entrance to the Office. A thing that looked like a Grotesque Emancipated woman With Metallic Bars Grafted into her body shuffled out from the entrance, "COVER YOUR BLOODY EARS!" The Hazmat man yelled diving down. In an instant the Thing Screamed so loudly that Glass started to shatter. It was pure agony and those closest to the thing had their heads blown clean off due to the sheer volume of its scream.

With all my Strength I reached for my Browning Hi-Powered and aimed it at the monster. And with pull of the trigger I Put a bullet in the things head stopping its scream and making it drop dead. It took a few seconds for the crowd to recover from the pain. By then the podium along with half the pavement was covered with Blood and brain matter from those that were too close to the creature, "What in The name of god was that?" The general yelled demanding answers. He never got one as a Fucking fireball ripped him in half, "SHIT ITS A HUSK! EVERYONE MOVE AWAY FROM IT!" Hazmat guy yelled once more as another Abomination walked out of the office. Followed by another. And Another. And another, "Oh my god" I heard one man say as the Creatures started swarming out of the office. Ripping the crowd to shreds. I was able to fend off the weak ones with my Handgun but then the Thing that Hazmat guy called a Husk took aim at me with this enormous cannon on his arm. All of a sudden Sparks began to build from its gun before finally shooting a fireball towards me, "SHIT!" I yelled diving out of the way as the fireball hit a car behind me blowing it up.

I stood up and saw the Husk slowly advancing towards me before stopping and bending down to charge its weapon once more. I noticed a Small Backpack like Apparatus on its back which looked... Wait a minute, "Crap I hope this works" I aimed my Browning at the things Gas Tank and fired. An explosion followed Showering the area with the Husk' body parts. I saw Hazmat man fending off one of the creatures with a Piece of metal and I decided to help him. I fired a shot which tore through the things head, "Bloody hell Thank you!" He said sounding relieved, "Look buddy I don't know what's going on here but you seem to know and right now we need to get out of here" I Said while quickly loading in a new mag, "Alright. But you have to take me to the British Government. I need to give them this Envelope!" He said waving an Envelope that said 'PROJECT LAZARUS- [CLASSIFIED]' on the front, "Alright but we need to Find something to protect ourselves with. My Handgun won't last long" I said seeing that I only had 3 Mags left, "Well we can head to the Police station and find weapons there. These things will be pouring throughout London by now so the problem is we'll need protection until we get to the Coppers... Wait that's it!" He suddenly exclaimed, "What's it?" I asked confused as to why he sounded overjoyed, "The Mark 7 Armor. It's inside that Capsule on the Podium. You can strap it on and we'll be good to go" I nodded in agreement before climbing up the Podium.

I saw the Capsule and Pried it open. Inside was a Suit. And by suit I mean the most badass looking suit I've ever seen.

I immediately put it on and Suddenly some lights on the suit turned on as well as a Sort of HUD for the helmet, "Jesus Christ this thing is like Halo all over again" I said examining the armor. The Hazmat guy walked up to me, "This is the Elite Variant so it has extra Features such as an Enhanced targeting system and Strength boosters" he explained. I tried to lift the METAL capsule that held this thing and I was able to lift it with ease, "I'm Loving this thing already" I said enthusiastically, "Alright now that we're settled we should get going" Hazmat guy said Stepping off the podium. I followed but before I did I grabbed a Mossberg 500 off a Dead Guard, "Anyways my name Is Gary. What's yours?" He asked as we walked towards the police station, "Names Wilkes"

"Agent Wilke **s**

Status: Alive


End file.
